Unity, duty, beast destiny
by valecad10
Summary: The toa metru are sent to an ambian world as ambian beast zords, will they become the weapon the planet wants them to be?


Boredom was never an easy thing to deal with, even if you were one of the most powerful beings in the universe. In fact, having and understanding the power of dimensional travel only made Brutaka a hazard to others as well as to himself, what with him dropping a giant dragon creature into the middle of a densely populated city. As such, in order to avoid another Tahtorak mysteriously appearing somewhere it shouldn't, (although Brutaka had considered dropping a few on Odina when the Dark Hunters acted up.), Toa Helryx had allowed the Olmak-masked titan to use his mask to amuse himself so long as it did not interfere with the universe the Order of Mata Nui was sworn to protect. Brutaka agreed, seeing as the alternative was expulsion from the order, coupled with a sound thrashing from Helryx herself.

Now, he had his own pocket dimension, full of 'repossessed' items from various other universes, including a gigantic plasma TV, a gold and blue sofa, several magazines containing Helryx in compromising positions (the result of him discovering what 'Shipping' was), and an assembled figurine of himself, taken from the shelves of a toystore of one of the more important universes.

However, none of those items helped in relieving his current predicament. His endless popcorn box (somewhere on Earth, a popcorn machine seemed to always stay empty, regardless of how many tons of popcorn were dumped into it.) sat neglected, its owner having already watched almost every movie and TV series made, with several items, ranging from a garish purple 'Pony' doll to a life sized statue of a being known only as 'Spock', graced various areas of the room. Brutaka had even attempted to write 'Fanfiction', although he was prohibited from doing so after Helryx found a particularly graphic example of his writing where she was shipped with a 'Captain Kirk'.

However, while other universes had their share of entertaining material, nothing quite compared to screwing with his own world. However, Brutaka was prohibited from dimensional manipulation of his own universe unless it went along with the Order's agenda or otherwise benefited them. Brutaka thought for a short moment, before he suddenly had an idea.

The bioquake caused by the Great Cataclysm had impacted the entire world, and the Order now stood to oppose its perpetrator, Makuta Teridax. However, the Order's strength lay in its ability to stay hidden, making it unable to risk a direct confrontation with Teridax's brotherhood, rather forcing the Order to rely on proxies such as the Toa. Brutaka despised those idealistic fools. They were unwilling to do what was necessary to protect the world, as was evident in the treatment of the Kanohi dragon by the Toa Mangai. They had subdued the beast and had it at their mercy, and yet their code prevented from killing it, causing them to send the beast to Xia, where the Vortixx could add it to their ever growing arsenal.

Suddenly an idea came to him. As he pondered it, a smile slowly grew under his mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Vakama sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. The Toa Metru had just escaped the realm of a giant plant creature named Karzhani, and were now making their way back to Metru Nui to complete their mission and rescue the Matoran from the clutches of the Makuta. Of course, their mode of transport left much to be desired, being a raft made of dead Karzhani vines and Vahki transport parts. The team of six Toa were still a few days' worth of travel away from the city of Metru Nui, and the ride was turning out to be extremely dull.

Just then, a blue metal hand touched his shoulder armor. Vakama looked over his shoulder to see his fellow Toa, Nokama, behind him.

"Hello, sister." He said, his voice reflecting his state of mind.

"What's the problem?" The blue Toa of water asked. "Have you had another vision?"

"I've just been thinking." He replied.

"About what?"

"Our mission. What if we can't save the ones we are sworn to protect? What if we fail? So many things could have happened to Metru Nui in the time since we left! What if we're too late, and all we find are cracked open spheres and corpses?"

"Don't think like that! We're Toa! Our duty is to the Matoran, and our destiny is to save them, no matter the cost."

"But we've done so much already. Eventually, we are bound to meet a foe that we cannot defeat! What if that foe lies in Metru Nui, and we are all sailing to our doom?"

"You worry too much, brother. Just look at what you have already done and just try to imagine anything that can defeat us! You've defeated the Morbuzakh, found the Great Disc of Ta-Metru, crafted the mask of time, and imprisoned the Makuta for Mata Nui's sake!"

"But I couldn't do any of those things without my team at my back."

"And at your back we will stay. Now stop worrying and start acting like the fearless leader that you have always been for us!" Nokama said, her words helping ease Vakama's troubled thoughts. He thanked her, before returning to his thoughts, this time planning rather than worrying. He continued to do so as the sun slowly set.

* * *

><p><strong>Brutaka POV<strong>

The plan was infallible, and it was a win-win, both for the bored titan and the Order. After all, while Helryx would most likely blow a circuit if he sent the Toa to an alternate dimension, she would be open to him sending the Toa to a place where they would hone their skills. Now, all that was left to do was find a suitable place to send the team of six heroes. World after world was considered and discarded, as almost all of them had some kind of morals that would get in the way of what he wanted: A team of Toa that were not averse to killing, and yet would only do it when the time was right. With some entertainment on the side, of course. Finally, the gold and blue titan found the right world. Now, all that was left was to avoid strangulation at Helryx's hands for sending the Toa Metru there.

**Several Minutes Later...**

"You want to do WHAT?" Helryx shouted as Brutaka finished his explanation.

"I just told you what I want to do. I want to send the Toa Metru to another universe in order to break them of that unnecessary 'Toa Code'." Brutaka replied.

"And why should I even consider allowing you to do that?" Helryx replied, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Just think about it. What if the Toa had executed Teridax when they had the chance? What if Vakama decided to shoot his disk at the disguised Makuta rather than at that statue of Likhan? We wouldn't be in this whole mess with the brotherhood in the first place! Make no mistake, I do not approve of mindless slaughter, but I also hate the excessive mercy that the Toa show... present company excluded, of course." Brutaka replied.

"The Order does not deal in hypotheticals. Right now, the Toa Metru are our best hope for getting the Matoran out of Metru Nui and away from the Brotherhood of Makuta. Why should I let you put those hopes in jeopardy?"

"He who dares, wins. The Toa Metru had a chance to end this war before it even began and they threw it away. They believed a mere prison could hold one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Prisons, just like rules, were made to be broken. How long will it be before someone breaks Teridax out? It's a possibility that we cannot ignore."

"And do you really think that this plan will rectify this problem? Or is this just a result of another foray of dimensional exploration? You know what happened the last time you spent too much time out of this universe."

"Don't worry, this is nothing like that last time."

"It better not be. You have my permission to go ahead, but I am assigning Axonn to keep an eye on you. If anything happens to the Toa while they are in your care, I will flay you alive. How long will this 'training session' last?"

"For the Toa, it will most likely last a few years, but due to asynchronous time passage between the selected universe and our own, it should only last a couple of minutes on our end. Axonn and I will supervise them, and if necessary, create additional obstacles for them to overcome."

"Do it, then, and make sure to return them here not only in one piece, but stronger as well. You better hope this works, Brutaka. For your sake."

"I will not fail, then." Brutaka said, before teleporting away to his pocket dimension. The plan had been put in motion.

* * *

><p><strong>Matau POV<strong>

Matau, the Toa Metru of Air, kept watch as the rest of the team slept. Normally, the green Toa would be dozing at his post, but something was different. Matau scanned the horizon, the sky, and even the water, looking for any sign of whatever was triggering his sense of paranoia. It felt as if his entire body was tingling in anticipation of something that was about to happen, but what was that something?

His question was answered as a portal opened up directly above the slowly moving raft.

Matau leapt into action, quickly waking the rest of the Toa team, but any plans of escape were scrapped as the portal began to move down, quickly engulfing the raft and its helpless crew. Then, everything went black as pain shot through the hapless Toa of air's body.

* * *

><p><strong>Axonn POV<strong>

The silver and red clad titan looked uncomfortably at the contents of his friend's 'pocket dimension', pausing particularly to gaze at the strange magazines. (Could Helryx's back _really _bend that way?)

Meanwhile, Brutaka whistled a strange tune (how he could whistle in the first place was a mystery for the ages) as he sent six helpless Toa into another world. Brutaka had already handed him several pieces of 'Instructional Material' that had to do with the world the Toa were being sent into, but they left him more confused than he was when he had started.

"So, what do you think?" Brutaka asked after several minutes of silence, during which he had sent the Toa through a vast amount of pocket dimensions, each one filled with various energies and substances that, when combined, had the desired effect on the helpless heroes. At the moment, the Toa looked... strange, like animals. The familiar biomechanical exterior was replaced by beast like armor the same color as their armor, while the protosteel armor had changed to fit its owners' new forms. The toa metru looked... fragile to say the least. A single swing of an axe would easily dispatch them all.

"What am I looking at?" Axonn asked, unsure if he should be amazed or disgusted at the changes made to the Toa Metru.

Brutaka looked at him curiously for a second before replying: "Ah, I forgot, you don't have the power of dimensional travel. This is an example of a beast zord, possibly the most entertaining and terrifying being in the multiverse! What they lack in physical ability, they make up in ingenuity and tenacity. Remind me to show you some of their entertainment videos sometime, they really are something..." Brutaka trailed off before resuming. "Regardless, the Toa will need to assume their forms, or they wouldn't be able to take full advantage of the opportunity I have given them. Don't worry, the change is reversible." Brutaka continued, "However, I want to ask you, would you prefer the Toa dropped in as one group, or as separate teams?"

"Why do you ask? A Toa's strength lies in unity, so they will be best together."

"True, but is it not true that we learn best from adversity? Put the Toa together and they can easily overcome almost anything this world can throw at them, but they gain nothing from the experience. Splitting them up will force them to adapt to the situation."

"Why are you even asking me? Just do what you think is right. My job here is simply to report you to Helryx if you mess things up." Brutaka sighed in response.

"Hmph, I had hoped for someone to talk to, not a sentient piece of recording equipment. But as you wish, I will split the Toa."

Several seconds passed as Brutaka opened several portals, directing pairs of Toa into each one.

"There. Now, we just sit back and relax." He said. Then, he lifted a strange white and red striped paper box which was filled with a multitude of brown and yellow-white objects.

"Popcorn?" Brutaka asked, eating a few.

* * *

><p>Vakama awoke in darkness. Strange sensations shot through his body as he opened his eyes. He was in a dim compartment, lit by only a few lights on the ceiling. The compartment was in motion, judging by how it shook every once in a while. Activating his mask of invisibility, Vakama stood, looking around. A grid of red beams was laid out across the floor, while right next to where he woke up...<p>

Vakama gasped in shock. A strange being, clad in unusual blue clothing, lay there, unconscious. Blue armor, yellow... Mane? And claws? It looked like a blue rahi, it had a yellow tail and yellow eyes, but that was impossible! Then, the toa of fire saw Nokama's hydro blades on the being's hips.

Vakama then examined his own body, his breathing rapidly escalating as he saw the changes made to it. The same armor, only red, he had a yellow mane, claws and tail, he had black stripes on his back, the same change of biomechanical parts. Just then, Nokama awoke. Her yellow eyes widened as she looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

"I don't know. It seems to be a transport of some kind." Vakama replied. He grabbed Nokama's arm, allowing his mask's ability to extend to her.

"Vakama? What happened to you?" She said.

"Again, I don't know."

Just then, a pair of loud noises set the two Toa on edge. Rapid footsteps sounded, growing closer and closer, until they stopped on the roof of the toas' compartment.

A loud '**CLANG**', and a panel came away, before being lifted by a masked being that wore all black. It dropped down, followed by another one, this one having much longer black mane, which wore white and black clothing, a tail which was purple, with black ribbons tied around its arms. As they dropped, they triggered the light grid. Red lights lit up the area, illuminating a small army of mechanical beings, each one glowing red.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way." The being with a short red mane said, its voice deep.

"Don't be so dramatic." The other one replied. Both readied their weapons.

One of the mechs stepped forward, its arms shifting into strange weapons.

"_Intruder. Identify yourself."_

'The mechs must be this place's equivalent of Vahki enforcers.' Vakama thought as he checked to make sure he and his teammate were hidden.

The masked being turned to face the mech that spoke. Then, a loud BANG echoed around the compartment as a sword flew from the sheath at its side, slamming into the mech. Leaping forward, the being caught the sword in midair, and used it to quickly cut the enforcer into several pieces.

That made the rest of the mechs shift their arms into short, curved blades and charge.

The two intruders responded in kind, quickly cutting through the obviously inadequate mechs.

After destroying the charging mechs, the two beings went on the offensive, moving blindingly fast. One mech shifted its arms into a strange weapon, before unleashing a hail of small projectiles. The two beings spun their weapons, deflecting the incoming fire, while simultaneously charging forward, slicing the enforcers to pieces.

"What do we do?" Nokama asked, as the two Toa watched the one sided battle unfold.

"We reveal ourselves, and hope for the best." Vakama said, dropping the cloak and loading his disc launcher with his new claws, just as the two other beings kicked open the wall, allowing light to enter the dark compartment.

Walking out, weapons ready, the toa followed the two beings.

"Let's do this." The masked being said, just as an army of enforcers charged.

One of them caught sight of the two Toa.

"_Additional intruders, identify yourselves."_ It said. This caused the two beings to turn in shock.

"Hmm. Looks like the Schnee company decided to hire some help." The masked one said, "Blake, take out the mechs. I'll handle these two."

Then, it charged. Vakama took aim and fired his disc, a freeze one made in Onu-Metru. The being deflected it with its sword, before attempting to close the distance between itself and the toa. Vakama jumped away with his strangely powerful legs from an incoming strike, while Nokama took his place, hydro blades at ready.

* * *

><p>Blake made short work of the robots. As she did so, she wondered how it was possible that the best security droids in the world could be so easily defeated en masse by a single, well trained teenage girl. She looked around, to see Adam locked in combat with one of the two hired guards, a yellow maned ambian cougar girl, wearing a blue combat skirt with armor woven into it, while her partner, a tiger boy around the same age with a bright yellow mane, wearing crimson armor with black stripes that looked well made, reloaded his strange weapon. He took aim and fired, the disc flying straight towards her.<p>

Deflecting it, Blake leaped into the air, switching Gambol Shroud into its gun form. She aimed and fired twice, her opponent deflecting the bullets. Then, the red clad boy disappeared, vanishing into thin air.

* * *

><p>Vakama activated his mask power, vanishing from sight. His weapon was undamaged, but it was ill suited for melee combat... or was it? Examining the launcher, he noticed a pair of blades that were definately not there before, as well as a lever separate from the launcher assembly. Pulling said lever, he watched in shock as the launcher snapped open, re-arranging itself into a battleaxe. Pressing the firing button, Vakama was propelled forward by a rocket assembly built into the axehead. He deactivated his mask power as he flew towards the being identified as 'Blake'. A swing of his transformed weapon caught his opponent by surprise, as Blake barely dodged the blow.<p>

Just then a black blur flew past the fighting pair, followed closely by a blue one. Nokama had figured out how to transform her weapon as well, carrying a long, two sided trident, presumably made by fusing both hydro blades.

Vakama's opponent took advantage of the momentary distraction, her weapon transforming from a sword into a small spiked weapon at the end of a long ribbon. The blade caught Vakama on the back, his armor deflecting the blade but the raw power behind the blow knocked the toa of fire off balance, something which his opponent was quick to capitalize on. Several blows brought Vakama to the ground.

"Blake, kill him! NOW!" Nokama's opponent shouted as he was forced back by a flurry of blows from his own enemy. Nokama's eyes widened at this, and a powerful jet of water coalesced in the air, sending her opponent through the wall of a nearby train car. Aiming her trident at Blake, she squeezed a trigger and one of the weapon's ends detached, the three pronged harpoon forcing Blake out of the way. Using the extended harpoon as a whip, she kept Blake away as Vakama rose to his feet. Just then, a flurry of energy blasts flew from the cart into which Blake's ally had been thrown into moments before.

"Adam!" Blake shouted as a giant four legged mech emerged from the car, reminding Vakama of the giant Kraahu model of Vahki enforcer. As Vakama watched, the four cannon array making up its armament reconfigured itself, and a massive energy blast began to bloom at the end of the giant blaster, the weapon aimed straight at 'Adam'. In response, the being suddenly began to glow a bright red, standing still with sword at ready. Rather than be obliterated, the powerful cannon blast was absorbed into Adam's weapon, while the red hardpoints on the mech lost their light. Then, the giant mech lunged and was shattered by a single blow. However, this gave Vakama the knowledge needed to defeat him. Switching his battleaxe into its disc launcher form, he loaded an enlarging disc and fired. Whirling around, Adam absorbed the disc's energy and lunged at Vakama, the toa angling himself so that the blow would hit without causing lasting damage. The power of the disc flowed into Vakama, the toa of fire growing in size. A powerful kick sent Adam sprawling, his sword spinning out of his grasp. Before he could get to his feet, a freeze disc immobilized him. The two Toa then turned to Blake, who was standing at the edge of the cart adjacent to the one currently occupied by the Toa, hand on her sword's hilt.

"Goodbye." She said simply, before a single blow cut the connection between the two carts. Without an engine to pull it, her car slowed, the gap between it and the rest of the train quickly widening. The two Toa turned to Adam, who was struggling to escape his prison. Nokama aimed her trident and fired both ends, trapping her enemy's arms between two of the harpoon's prongs. A level 8 weakening disc prevented him from being able to forcefully remove himself from his temporary prison. All that was left to pass the time was an interrogation. While their captive was extremely resistant to questioning about his purpose on the transport, he was, to say the least, extremely surprised by his captors' lack of knowledge about the world they had found themselves in. Regardless, very little information was gained, other than the name of their destination, which was the city of 'Vale'.

The last few hours of their journey were spent taking stock of the situation as the two toa stood guard, Vakama slowly returning to normal size. While Nokama worked on getting an understanding of the local language, Vakama continued interrogating their captive for any scrap of information about their current physical forms. When the train finally slowed to a stop, Vakama considered freezing their captive and making a run for it, but eventually he decided against it. When people came to the end of the train, they were shocked, to say the least.

"I wasn't aware that the Schnee dust company had hired hunter initiates to guard this particular train." Vakama was jolted out of his semi-conscious state by a creature wearing a dark grey set of clothes. Two other creatures wearing blue combat armor and carrying batons stood guard behind him. Vakama was about to reply, but the man continued.

"Regardless, the Schnee dust company owes you a debt of gratitude for the capture of notorious criminal Adam Taurus." The eagle handed Vakama a white envelope.

"Enclosed is the fifty thousand lien bounty on this particular criminal's head. We thank you for your efforts and will take it from here. Cuff 'im boys." The two armed ambians took the still weakened Adam Taurus into custody, the criminal minotaur fmbian too weak to resist. As the two Toa disembarked, the man ran up to them.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your actions today caught the attention of a certain individual. He asked me to give you this." The eagle said, handing them another envelope before leaving.

The two toa walked away from the train station, attempting to look inconspicuous. However, the weapons on their backs drew a number of looks from various bystanders.

"Look mama! It's a huntwess!" Vakama turned to face the source of the voice. A little ambian, not even half Vakama's size, ran up to him and his teammate, a flimsy little replica of a sword in its hand. A taller one followed, looking frustrated.

"Are you weally a huntwess? Can I have your awt... awto... autograph?" The little ambian asked Nokama.

"I'm sorry for my daughter bothering you." The taller one began to apologize.

"Don't worry. No harm done." Nokama replied, before using a thin water jet to sign her name into the hilt of the little human's weapon. Thanks to her mask of Translation, Nokama was able to speak, understand, read and write in any language. However, the only difference between 'Vitalish' and the Matoran language was the way it was written, the spoken language being much the same. She had already taught the written language to her teammate, allowing Vakama to use a small jet of flame to burn his own name into the hilt as well.

"Thank you!" The little one cried, before rushing away, dragging its mother behind it. Nokama giggled a little while watching the scene. The two of them made their way into the city of Vale, before Vakama remembered the letters given to him. Opening the first one, he saw a thick stack of light green papers, each one reading '100 lien' on it. The second one contained a letter. He gave it to Nokama, as he himself could not read fluently yet. It turned out to be an invitation for a meeting with a certain 'Professor Ozpin' regarding their admission to a 'Beacon Academy'. Apparently, the professor had reviewed footage of them in combat and deemed them suitable for admission after assessing their combat skills. The Toa were invited to meet with him at the 'Jade Dragon Cafe' an hour later, where they would be interviewed regarding their admission. They could turn down the offer by not attending or return the letter in order to re-schedule the interview.

"So, what do you think? I, for one, am all for it. It never hurts to improve one's abilities, and this 'Beacon Academy' seems like the perfect place to do so." Nokama said.

"I'm not so sure. Shouldn't we be focused on finding the rest of our team? And what about the Matoran? We need to find a way to get back to them!" Vakama replied.

"True, but what will we do in the meantime? We have no place to stay, no way to obtain the energy that these new bodies need, and accepting this offer solves both problems!"

"Very well. However, our priority is to the Matoran, and we leave as soon as we find a way back home."

"My thoughts exactly. Lead on." Nokama said, falling into step with her teammate.

They found the cafe about half an hour later, sitting down to wait. Nokama, being somewhat accustomed to the rules of this world, went up to order some food for the both of them. Nokama got herself an 'Ursa Claw', while Vakama discovered that he had a taste for 'doughnuts'. The two sat there, drinking the tea that Nokama had also ordered while waiting for the professor to show up.

After a while of just sitting there, occasionally re-heating his tea with a burst of fire, Vakama saw a tall, grey maned wolf wearing a dark green suit enter the cafe. Every head in the room suddenly turned and a few gasps were heard.

The professor, at least, the man Vakama assumed to be the professor, looked around the room before laying eyes on him and his teammate. He walked over and pulled out an unused chair from the table where the two Toa-turned ambians were sitting.

"Professor Ozpin, I presume?" Vakama asked. The man allowed a faint smile onto his face.

"Have you considered my offer?" He asked in response.

"Yes, and we would be glad to accept." Nokama replied, before Vakama could reply.

"Good. Now, follow me. We have some things to discuss away from the public." Ozpin replied. He led them to a car, inviting them in, before sitting in the front seat, next to a female purple and black condor ambian wearing a tattered purple and black cloak with a light yellow mane.

Once the doors were closed, Ozpin turned to the two.

"You know, you two are some of the most unusual cases that I have encountered in my time as headmaster of Beacon. It's not every day that you see two extremely capable combatants appear out of thin air into a train car, right before said car was attacked by the White Fang. Then, you two exhibited strange abilities in your battle with said criminals. Do you know how rare it is to find someone with a semblance of water? And don't even get me started on the ability to become invisible at will. Finally, there are no records of you two anywhere in the system. It's almost as if you two didn't exist until now. Do you have anything to say about that?"

"I don't know. One second, we were on a raft, heading home to carry out our mission, and the next we were sent here through a portal." Vakama replied.

"And what was that mission?" Ozpin asked. Vakama stayed silent. "I understand if you do not wish to disclose the details. If my offer interferes with said mission, you are free to decline at any time."

"It's far more complicated. It's not a question of when we can return to where we came from, rather, it's a question of if." Nokama replied. "For one, the twin moons are gone, replaced by a single, fractured one. Second, every being we have encountered is fully organic, which should be impossible." Ozpin's eyebrows rose at that declaration.

"So you are saying that you are from a different world entirely?"

"Yes. We decided to accept this request due to the only alternative being to run around without an inkling of what to do or where we are. This way, we can know our duty once again while finding a way home."

"Good. Now, judging by your skill in combat, you were warriors back on your homeworld, am I correct? May I ask, what is your stance on killing?"

"What? Killing is one of the most horrible things one being can do to another! Toa never kill, no matter the opponent." Vakama interjected.

"Let me ask you this. Would you kill someone, if the only alternative was to let the man go and cause the death of a thousand others?" Ozpin asked.

"Why do you ask? Is Beacon a place to train heroes, or is it a school for murderers?" Nokama asked.

"It is neither. It is a school for hunters. Our job is to protect civilization from both the creatures of Cybeasts and any criminals that may threaten it. When it comes to criminals like the White Fang, incapacitation is preferable to death, but when it comes to the Cybeasts, the only way to end the threat is to kill it."

"What are these 'Cybeasts'?" Nokama asked.

"Monsters. They are soulless data creatures of destruction that want nothing more than to snuff out the light that is our civilization and destroy everything we have touched and each other. They are cunning, powerful, and want nothing more than to kill every last human on Remnant. They appeared soon after Humanity first rose on this world, and have since done nothing but attempt to kill us all. It is the duty of all hunters and huntresses to defend civilization from a terrible end at their hands. Unfortunately, the only way to do so is to kill them."

"Do you know why they do this?" Both Toa asked.

"There are theories, but no concrete facts. Some say that the Cybeasts are the result of experimentation by ancient humans. However, the most popular theory is that the Cybeasts, being the only 'living' things that lack a soul, seek to destroy everything else alive, as all other living things have some form of Aura, and thus a soul. Regardless, the only way to stop a Cybeast from attempting to take a life is to kill it first. That is what Hunters and Huntresses are trained to do. As such, if you wish to attend Beacon, you must be willing to kill when necessary. You do not have to enjoy it. In fact, enjoying the act of taking a life is a terrible quality to have. However, you must be prepared to commit the act. If you are unwilling to do so, you may decline the offer." Ozpin said.

The two Toa looked at each other. After several seconds of thought, Vakama nodded to his teammate.

"We accept." He said. Ozpin gave a reassuring smile.

"Good. I will get to work creating a background for you in order to allow you legal entry into Beacon."

"Isn't that... well... illegal?" Nokama asked.

"Technically yes, but occasionally we get a student who has drawn the attention of some more... unsavory elements, and as such will need their background information falsified for their safety. You have two weeks until the school year starts, so I suggest you use the time wisely. You will be staying at the Kingdom Square hotel until then. It is there that I will drop you off. Arrangements have already been made, so just show your acceptance letter at the front desk to be assigned a living space."

Soon, the ride was over, and the Toa were dropped off. Following Ozpin's instructions, they were soon given a place to stay. Once they were inside, Vakama allowed himself to collapse on the soft bed that awaited him, going out like a light. It had been a long day.

**Six Days Later...**

Matau and Nuju walked down the street, having just completed another small assignment. Some paranoid man had wanted his shop guarded from a bunch of red and black clad thugs. The Toa Metru of Ice and his airheaded teammate had been doing odd jobs due to their unusual status as 'Hunter initiates', which provided enough money to get by, barely. However, this night was different. Rather than spend the night sleeping, the two Toa had been contracted by another shopkeeper to clear out the thugs' den. Thus, the two Toa were en route to the nightclub where the gang was based. It was considerably more dangerous than the other jobs the Toa had been doing over the past few days, but it paid well.

Nuju and Matau had been accepting paying jobs ever since they had found themselves transformed in a warehouse near the Vale city docks. Fortunately, the two had retained their abilities in their new forms. Matau had a yellow mane, green armor, a yellow tail and claws, large green and yellow wings, and jaws, Nuju was now a white creature with a bird like head, blue and white wings, blue talons and a blue mane. Unfortunately, their bodies now required constant sustenance and new abilities, something that was completely unnecessary back on Metru Nui. Their equipment had changed as well, with weapons gaining additional functionality while masks changed into more convenient forms like rahi, namely pendants carved into their likeness. Nuju's telescoping optic had become a prosthetic, having fused with his now hawk like head. It was not that much of an inconvenience, but it did attract attention.

Nuju ignored the stares that his upgraded left optic gathered. Meanwhile, Matau waved to a pair of girls that were walking to the same club. Nuju sighed. While he had been able to control the strange urges that his new body had, Matau was not so focused. The Toa of Air had become a giant flirt, something that irked Nuju to no end.

"Mata Nui dammit Matau! Will you flirt with anything that has a pulse?" He asked, irritation clear in his voice.

"Hmph. Some wingman you are." Matau grumbled.

"Remember, we have a job to do. Keep it together until it's over."

"Sure-fine." Matau replied, showcasing an annoying trait that carried over from his old body. Chute-speak was still alive and well in Matau's mind, making the toa of air even harder to understand Thankfully it was less prevalent in the airheaded toa's speech now than it was before they ended up here, but it was still present.

"We're heereee!" Matau said, jarring Nuju out of his thoughts. He glared at his partner before the doors slid open.

"Remember the plan. We wait until civilians are clear BEFORE we wreck the place." Nuju said as he entered.

"I know, I know." Matau replied, before spotting two girls, one in a white dress, the other in red.

"Helloooo ladies!" He said.

"Hmpf. What ever..." They said in unison before walking away.

Meanwhile, Nuju pulled some Lien out of his pocket and decided to have a drink. He needed one after putting up with Matau for the whole day.

"Sorry, we don't serve minors." The barkeep said. Nuju scowled, sitting down. He observed the club, making note of the thugs' positions in the room.

A short scream, and Matau went flying across the room, the two girls he was chasing having tossed him.

Just then, the door slid open, a cheetah girl with a long yellow mane, claws and tail walking in. She wore a brown leather vest, a white asymmetric skirt, and a pair of golden bracelets. Nuju performed a quick scan which confirmed his suspicions that they were concealed weapons. Nuju also saw the looks she drew from some of the thugs in the club. Walking up to the bar, she spoke.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas." She ordered.

Then, the chameleon next to her, whom Nuju had identified as the leader of the gang, looked over to her.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?" He asked. The cheetah giggled in response.

"Well, aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" The cheetah said.

"So, you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?" Junior asked in turn.

"Yes, Junior, I've got several," the cheetah ambian began, tracing a finger up and down Junior's arm. "But instead of Sweetheart, you can just call me sir!" The cheetah girl said, grabbing Junior in a certain painful area. Nuju saw Matau wince out of the corner of his eye. The airheaded Toa had experience with injuries to that particular area. "People say you know everything. Tell me where to find her, and I'll let you go." The girl raised a scroll with her free hand, showing a tiny picture of someone that Nuju couldn't care less about.

"I've never seen her before! I swear!" Junior said, his voice far more high pitched.

"Excuse me?" The girl said, squeezing harder.

"I swear, sir!" Junior replied, his pet thugs running up to help their leader.

"Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must be pretty embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward!"

"Listen, Blondie, sir! If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go! Now!" Junior groaned as the girl let go. "You'll pay for that."

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, let's kiss and make up, okay?"

"Well, OK."

The girl leaned forward, Junior doing the same. Just when Nuju thought their lips would touch, his respect for the girl suddenly grew a hundredfold.

With a loud '**WHACK!',** the girl delivered a devastating punch to the oblivious Junior, sending the chameleon through one of the glass pillars in the club.

"That's our cue." Nuju said, standing up and readying his Crystal Spikes, while Matau drew his Aero Slicers. People began to scream and run out of the club, while the thugs closed in. The bracelets on the girl's wrists changed into larger gauntlets. As the thugs charged her, she leaped into the air, raising her fist as she did so. Then, the girl accelerated downward, knocking her attackers away with a powerful shockwave.

Nuju took aim with his crystal spikes, as the weapons had changed to incorporate crossbows into their melee function. Matau kept his twin aero slicers in sword form, as their alternate form of razor edged fans did not fit the image he was trying to cultivate.

After firing ice spikes at any thugs still standing, Nuju shifted his weapons into twin barbed swords before following Matau into the fray. The thugs were the same, ill trained and badly equipped men that he had mopped the floor with on guard duty. The only difference between then and now was that there were a lot more targets.

The sound of a machine gun opening fire caused Nuju to look up, sending any nearby standing enemies flying with a pulse from his mask of telekinesis. Matau was fighting while surrounded by a group of decoys from his mask of Illusions. The gold maned cheetah girl, meanwhile, had blasted her way up to where the machine gunner desperately fired to save himself, kicking the weapon out of his hands, before grabbing and slamming the alien's costumed head into the record player, the music dying away as she did so. Finally, she raised the injured chameleon and blasted him into the air, his unconscious body coming to rest at the feet of the two female ambins Matau had been going after earlier.

"Melanie, who are these people?" The red armored dog one asked.

"I don't know Miltia, but we should teach them a lesson." The white armor wearing dog one replied.

The two charged, Melanie going for Nuju while Miltia went for Matau. A blast of ice forced Melanie to dodge right into the path of a pair of ice spikes, which she deflected with her heel blades. Nuju shifted his weapons back into swords just in time to block a flurry of blows from his enemy. Meanwhile, Matau had his opponent striking at duplicates, while the real Matau had disguised himself as air a short distance away.

"Matau, Cyclone!" Nuju shouted as a telekinetic blast sent his opponent flying away.

"Twister ready!" Matau said as he created a miniature tornado. Nuju then added his own power into the swirling wind, the cyclone filling with hailstones.

A series of explosions sounded in the background as the golden haired girl fought Junior. Nuju watched as the older man's weapon broke, the man flying backward, holding the remains of his weapon in one hand and a handful of golden strands in his other.

A pair of loud shrieks sounded as the two girls were caught in the tornado, being sent flying through the roof covered in patches of ice. With a bright flash of light, an extremely furious female flew across the room and delivered a devastating punch to the gangster's face, sending the man flying out the window.

"Well, that went surprisingly well." Nuju commented as he and Matau strode out of the club.

They came out just in time to see their ally land in front of a smaller jaguar ambian in a red cloak.

"Yang? Is that you?" The new jaguar girl asked.

"Hey sis!" Yang replied.

"What are you doing here?" Her sister asked. Yang sighed.

"It's a long story."

"And who are these two?" The girl asked.

"Oh, them? I dunno." Yang replied as Matau unfolded one of his swords and began to fan himself. Nuju cooled himself off with a quick blast of ice before beginning to check his weapons over for damage. It was about then that the two girls fell from the sky, landing unconscious on the ground beside Junior. Nuju looked up briefly before resuming his inspection, ignoring the strange stare the younger ambian was giving his Crystal Spikes.

"Should we introduce ourselves?" Matau asked.

"Sure, might as well." Nuju sighed. "I'm not applying ice if you take another hit to the balls though."

The older girl heard the last bit of conversation and giggled, before walking up to the pair of Toa.

"Soooo, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Matau, while tall, white and icy over there is-"

"Nuju. Call me Nuju." The toa of Ice cut off his partner. "Ignore Matau, he will flirt with anything that can breathe."

"Pleasure to meet ya. I'm Yang, and this is my sister Ruby!" Yang said, pointing to the other girl as she attempted to poke Nuju's crystal spikes.

"Look, but don't touch." Nuju admonished her.

"What are they? What can they do?" Ruby asked, her voice bubbling with unbridled enthusiasm.

"Crystal spikes. They can shoot ice spikes or transform into swords. Matau's aero slicers turn into fans for some reason while doubling as glider wings."

"Cooooollll..." Ruby said, hypnotized by the Toa's arsenal.

"Sorry sis, but we should get going. You have to get home, while I have a report to make to Professor Ozpin. Say, boys? Why were you here anyway? Did the professor send you here as part of your Beacon initiation test?"

"Initiation test? No, just a mission for some shopkeepers. And what's this 'Beacon'?" The two girls froze.

"You mean that you haven't heard of one of the best combat academies in all of Vytal?"

"We're new here."

"That's no excuse. What are you guys planning on doing with your life? You've got the skills needed to become awesome hunters and you're just doing odd jobs for shopkeepers!"

The two Toa looked at each other.

"We might as well give it a try. Where do we go?" Nuju asked.

"Just follow me!" Yang said, as she ran to her motorcycle, a vehicle that reminded Matau of his time on the test track back in Le-Metru. The toa of air fastened his Aero Slicers to his back before leaping into the air, grabbing Nuju as he did so. The two Toa took flight, Matau's manipulation of air currents allowing him and his passenger to stay in flight indefinitely. Following the two girls on the motorcycle, they watched as Ruby was dropped off before flying low in order to keep track of Yang. Finally, they watched her stop at a deserted park. Matau came in for a landing, releasing Nuju as he neared the ground. The park was occupied by one other male ambian, a tall dragon one with a spiky grey mane.

"Ah, Miss Xiao Long. How did your assignment go?" The man asked.

"I did great, professor! Also, I found these two at the club. They planned to clear it out themselves, but I came along before they could!" Yang replied. Nuju made note of how the man's eyebrow rose slightly as he caught sight of the two Toa.

"Excellent, Miss Xiao Long. As for you two, what are your names?" The Professor asked, the girl taking that as her cue to leave.

"I am Nuju, and this is Matau." Nuju answered.

"Hmm..." The Professor suddenly looked deep in thought, before raising his scroll. "Are you familiar with these two individuals?" The scroll showed a pair of pictures, one of a red armored and yellow maned tiger ambian with yellow-green eyes carrying a disc launcher, while the other was of a yellow maned and blue armored haired cougar ambian with yellow eyes and a pair of Hydro Blades at her sides.

"What are their names?" Nuju asked hesitantly, although he already knew the answer.

"Vakama Garnett and Nokama Saphera."

"It's them, although I can't say I approve of the last names. Where are they?" Nuju demanded.

"Safe. Now, I assume that you are here to apply to Beacon?"

"We're here to find our teammates and go back home, not to attend your academy."

"Ah, but your two teammates have already accepted my offer. They have decided to make the most of their time here while they find a way to return, and this way you will have far more resources to help you find a way back."

"Very well. The two of us will attend, but we will not follow any plan that you have for us. We have a mission, and we intend to complete it. With or without your help." Nuju said, coldy, before walking away. He thought about what the Professor had said. It meant that the the rest of the Toa were here, in this world.

He turned to the Professor.

"If you see anyone named Onewa or Whenua, admit them." He said, before leaving.

"Very well. I will make the necessary preparations." He heard the professor say.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later<strong>

Whenua who was now a ambian with black armor, green mane, tail and claws, a long jaw with sharp teeth and green eyes walked down the darkened street, face buried in a book. He found it extremely odd that the only difference between the Matoran and Vitalish languages was a different set of symbols for letters, but he was not one to look a gift Ussal Crab in the mouth. He was currently engrossed in a book about the Faunus War, specifically focusing on what caused it. The concept of a society based on ancestry and physical appearance was foreign to the Toa of Earth, as he had come from a world where advancement in society was based off of work ethic and personal experience. Discrimination based on race was unheard of back home, but here it was clearly practiced against the Faunus.

He was broken out of his musings by a smack upside the head.

"Take your face out of that book and watch where you're going!" Onewa, Toa of Stone who is now a ambian with orange mane, tail with a club at the end and claws the same color as his mane and brown armor, said. Whenua looked up to see that he had nearly walked straight into a wall.

"Your night vision powers don't help one bit if you're not watching where you walk."

Whenua just grumbled in response. It had been thirteen days since he and his fellow Toa had found themselves here, and the toa of earth and stone had been living out on the street ever since. By the time the two of them had translated the language, they had already been dirtied up enough for potential employers to take one look at them before saying that they don't hire vagrants. That left them with several options. They could either scavenge what they could to sustain a meagre existence, continue looking for a job, or use their combat skills to apprehend criminals for their bounties. The choice was a no-brainer, and it was that choice that caused the two of them to be out walking in the middle of the night, trailing a ambian that Onewa had identified as a 'Roman Torchwick'. The orange maned, white suited coyote alien walked the streets with a noticeable swagger, four black and red clad fmbian underlings trailing behind him. All other people on the street gasped in fright and parted as the criminal strode by, not even noticing them. The posse's current destination seemed to be a dust store, which was appropriately named 'From Dust til Dawn'.

Pushing open the door, the five criminals entered, while the two Toa took up positions outside, waiting for the man to come out. Whenua used his pendant/mask's limited X-ray vision to keep an eye on the men within. The store contained seven people total. The five criminals, the shopkeeper, and a young ambian female lion wearing a red cloak and reading a weapons magazine.

"Two civilians inside." Whenua said to his partner.

"I'll get them clear while you go after Torchwick." Onewa replied. Their target had one of his goons hold the shopkeeper at gunpoint, while the rest went around and stole the merchandise.

One of the robbers noticed the girl and drew his sword, a bright red curved blade. He walked over to the girl, getting her attention with a tap on the shoulder, knocking off her crimson hood.

A short exchange took place between the two, which Whenua couldn't hear. Just as he prepared to make a move, the girl suddenly delivered a rapid kick to the man's chest, sending the robber flying. Another one ran up to her, ready to shoot, but the girl lunged forward, the sound of glass shattering alerting the two Toa to the fact that the thief had been driven clean through the window. The Toa stepped out, just in time to see the girl draw her weapon, a massive crimson scythe at least twice her size unfolding in her hands. Twirling the weapon, she planted it blade first in the ground, facing her opponents.

The two Toa emerged from their hiding spot, weapons at the ready. Whenua had his earthshock drills while Onewa had his proto-pitons. Torchwick stared at the trio.

"Okay... get them!" The wanted man shouted to his underlings. The three identically clad men charged, weapons drawn.

A swing of Onewa's proto piton sent one tumbling to the ground, his legs being swept out from under him. Another fell as the girl spun on her scythe, kicking the thug in the face. The third and final alien had the ground collapse under him as a result of Whenua's drills burying into the road, the thug falling into the newly formed pit. The last one took a look at his opposition and ran, dropping his weapon as he went.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Torchwick commented, "Well, we can all agree that this has been an eventful evening, and as much as I would love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

The man raised his cane, the tip popping up to form a sight. Then, a loud flare shot out of the end of the weapon, aimed straight at the red cloaked girl. Onewa threw up a stone wall to shield her from the blast, the wall shattering as the flare hit it. The girl leaped into the air to avoid the shrapnel. The three temporary allies looked around, only to spot Torchwick escaping up a ladder on a nearby building.

"Shake him off!" Onewa shouted, activating his mask power. The Toa's target paused, grunting from the sudden burst of mental pain from the mask of mind control. However, the criminal managed to take aim, firing a flare that caused Onewa's focus to break, freeing Torchwick from the mask's effects. The criminal continued to climb, reaching the roof just as Whenua combined his drills, jamming the result into the ground, causing a localized earthquake. The sound of shattering glass and people crying out in shock filled the area. While this was going on, the red cloaked girl used her weapon to quickly rocket into the air, following her target. Onewa followed, using his weapons as grappling hooks.

"Persistent..." Torchwick muttered as Whenua reached the roof as well. Then, a loud whine filled the air and a giant grey aircraft rose rapidly, a blinding light emanating from its nose. Whenua cried out in pain and collapsed as his sensitive eyes were burned by the spotlight, while Roman Torchwick boarded the aircraft.

"End of the line, kids!" The fmbian shouted over the noise of the aircraft engines, throwing a red crystal that he had stolen from the dust shop. It clattered to a halt at the feet of the red cloaked ambian lion girl, Torchwick firing a flare as it did so. Just as the flare hit, though, a figure leaped in front of it, conjuring up a shield which blocked the blast. As the dust settled, Onewa saw a white and black armored and purple clad condor ambian wearing a ragged looking black and purple cloak standing in front of the group, a short rod in her hand conjuring a giant purple glyph. The red cloaked lion girl gasped slightly at the sight of the woman, who straightened her glasses before flicking her wand and creating several bright purple projectiles, which flew towards the aircraft, exploding against it but doing no real damage. A ball of purple energy streaked into the sky as the aircraft attempted to flee, creating a miniaturized storm. A rapid hail of ice spikes came down from the black clouds, stabbing into the aircraft's hull.

Just then, a red clad figure shrouded in shadows entered the fray, standing in the transport's cargo bay. A fireball streaked towards the wand wielding woman, who blocked it with another shield glyph. Suddenly, the floor under the woman glowed red, before a screaming pillar of fire exploded from the ground, its intended target barely evading it. Suddenly, the shrapnel from the explosion slowed and stopped in midair, assembling itself into a jagged missile. Said projectile flew towards the aircraft, absorbing several fireballs only to re-assemble itself after it had been dispersed. The rain of stone shards bounced off the top of the aircraft before splitting into three parts, each converging on the flying machine. Then, a massive blast of fire reduced the projectiles to cinders. As the aircraft turned to leave, the red cloaked girl transformed her scythe, firing several shots at the escaping plane. Every shot was blocked by the mysterious figure's hands. Then the ground lit up, warning the three standing fighters of impending explosions.

The red clad girl and the taller woman jumped backwards, while Onewa leaped forward, swinging his proto pitons. One missed, while the other slammed into the aircraft's engine, destroying it and sending the plane into a spin as it fell out of the sky. A blast of fire from the mysterious figure's hands managed to stabilize the aircraft, the plane gaining altitude before the fire suddenly went out, its conjurer most likely out of energy. The aircraft fell out of the sky, the explosion rocking the building the Toa was standing on.

The figures stood, silent, while Whenua slowly struggled to his feet, regaining his vision. The silence was broken by the small red clad girl.

"You're a huntress..."

The presumed huntress just looked at her.

"Can I have your autograph?" The girl squealed.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, the Toa found themselves in a dark room lit by a single light, sitting alongside the red clad girl while the huntress paced in front of them.<p>

"Do you three realize that what you did today was not only of a brand of foolishness bordering on suicidal, but also extremely dangerous, not only to yourselves but to the people you were trying to protect?" The huntress shouted.

"You attacked one of the most notorious and dangerous men in Vale, brought down an aircraft over a densely populated urban center, and don't even get me started on you causing an earthquake near a dust shop! Do you realize how many people could have been hurt or even killed by your foolish actions today? That earthquake alone caused several thousand lien in property damage, and the fires from that aircraft crash are still burning! To top it all, the criminal you were hunting managed to evade authorities and is still at large! You accomplished nothing today other than needlessly endanger innocents and cause collateral damage! If it were up to me, I would turn you over to the authorities for disciplining, but alas, someone else here wants to meet you." The huntress stepped aside, allowing a grey haired man in a dark green suit to enter. He had a scroll in one hand and a coffee mug in the other.

"Ruby Rose..." He began. The girl he was talking to, presumably Ruby, widened her eyes at the sight of the man. "You have silver eyes." The man finished, causing Ruby to scowl and look away.

"So, where did you three learn to do this?" The man asked, pulling up footage of the battle the three had participated in minutes before.

"Signal Academy..." Ruby answered.

"What about you two?" The man asked. The Toa remained silent. The silence continued for an uncomfortable moment.

"I see." The man said, breaking the tense silence. "So, Ruby. How did you learn how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed? Scythe combat is certainly not part of the standard Signal curriculum."

"My uncle Qrow was a teacher there. I was complete garbage before he took me in, but now thanks to him I'm all like..." The girl then pantomimed combat, complete with ridiculous sound effects, ignoring how the man raised his eyebrow at the mention of Qrow's name.

"So I see. Now, what is a girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well, I want to be a huntress." The girl said.

"So you want to kill monsters." The man said, taking note of how the other two people seated in the room cringed slightly as the man mentioned killing. They both knew that this world was different, and that killing the Grimm was required to keep civilization alive, but it was an unpleasant thought nonetheless to beings who adhered to a strict moral code prohibiting the killing of their enemies.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress because I want to help people, and our parents always taught us to help others so I thought 'well, I might as well make a career out of it' well, I mean the police are alright but huntsmen and huntresses are just sooo much more romantic and exciting and cool and-" The man cut her off as she began to babble.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon." The man gave a slight chuckle.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you!"

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything!"

The professor glanced at his companion, who grunted in disapproval.

"Well, okay." The man said. Ruby's eyes widened to levels that the two Toa thought to be impossible.

"Now, what about you two? You don't seem to be the average vagrants, seeing as you are much too well equipped for combat. Tell me, what are your names?"

"I am Whenua, and this is Onewa." Whenua introduced himself and his partner. Professor Ozpin raised an eyebrow at that.

"Hmm. Are you by any chance familiar with these individuals?" The professor pulled up four pictures on his scroll, each one of a different person, about the same age as the two Toa.

"What are their names?" Whenua asked.

"Vakama Garnett, Nokama Saphera, Matau Verdaunt, and Nuju Krystall." The professor said, pointing to a red armored, yellow maned tiger youth, a blue armored, yellow maned cougar girl wearing a blue skirt, a green armored and yellow maned winged lion ambian with bright red eyes, and a white armored and blue maned hawk ambian with one blue eye, the other replaced by a telescoping red optic.

"I am not sure about the last names, but the first ones I recognize. I assume that you have met them?" Onewa asked.

"Yes. Now, I am assuming that you are the ones that Nuju mentioned when I met him?" The professor said.

"I believe so, unless there are other Onewas and Whenuas running around saving people." Onewa replied.

"Am I also correct in assuming that you wish to re-unite with your teammates?"

"Yes. You are correct." Whenua replied.

"Excellent. The other four have already accepted my offer to attend Beacon academy. Should you choose to do the same, you will be able to meet up with your friends once again, as well as be granted additional resources towards helping you return home. Do you accept this proposal?"

"Well, since the alternative is to be back out on the streets, how could we say no?" Onewa replied.

"Wait. Beacon is a school that trains people to kill. I am not sure if you told the others this fact, but we Toa do not kill unless it is absolutely necessary. Our code forbids it."

"That was along the lines of what Vakama told me. A hunter's job is to protect civilization from the creatures of grimm. Unfortunately, the only way to do so is to kill them. If there was any other way to put a stop to this threat, rest assured that it would have been done centuries ago. Should you accept my offer to attend, you must be prepared to kill the monsters that you will face. However, this is not an excuse to turn on your fellow man. Beacon trains hunters, not murderers. With this in mind, do you still accept?"

"We do." The two Toa replied simultaneously. Whenua noticed that Ruby was watching the exchange with a confused look on her face.

"Excellent. Please report to the airship docks by noon tomorrow. School uniforms and basic supplies will be provided, but anything else will be paid for out of your own pocket. I will fill out the necessary paperwork to get you into the school." Professor Ozpin then turned to leave.

"Goodbye, and good luck in the upcoming years." The professor said, his companion exiting behind him.


End file.
